peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Terry And Gerry
'Terry And Gerry '''was a British band, formed in the early 1980s by Terry Lilley and Gerry Colvin in Birmingham, UK. Unusually for the time the band was based on a skiffle sound making use of a washboard for percussion instead of a drum kit. Terry Lilley played double bass. Gerry Colvin sang lead vocals and played acoustic guitar. Cherry Red released a CD of all their releases in 2005 and in 2014 they reformed to take part in a Commemorative Tour to mark the 10th anniversary of John Peel's death and self-released an EP of unreleased songs called Dear John EP. Links To Peel John Peel's attention was drawn to them when apparently by chance he picked out their demonstration tape because his wife’s former flatmates were called Terry and Gerry. He thought the coincidence was too great to ignore.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_and_Gerry#cite_note-1 His love of skiffle probably had something to do with it too! The band recorded three sessions for the John Peel programme and were picked to perform at an ICA Rock Week in October 1984 selected by John Peel under the title -'' "John Peel putting the fun back in being pretentious". Although some have said that Peel only liked them because of their name this is patently not true by the number of sessions they recorded and by the fact he said that "it was a pleasure to put people like Terry and Gerry on the radio".http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/John_Peel_Terry_%26_Gerry_1984 Festive Fifty Entries *None. Sessions *Three sessions. Any commercial release? 1. Recorded: 1984-07-11. First broadcast: 23 July 1984. Repeated: 07 August 1984, 26 September 1984. *Hello / Wolfman's Request / Clothes Shop Close / Butter's On The Bread / Wait Until You're Older 2. Recorded: 1985-03-24. First broadcast: 10 April 1985. Repeated: 29 April 1985. *Simon / Kennedy Says / Armchair Terrorist Song / A Shanty For The Gravy Boat 2. Recorded: 1985-09-24. First broadcast: 09 October 1985. Repeated: 22 October 1985, 04 November 1985. *Reservation / The Last Bullet In The Gun / The Ballad Of A Nasty Man / Fashion Rodeo / Peel Jingle Live *19 November 1984: live set recorded on 5 October 1984 for ICA Rock Week. #The Good, The Bad And The Usherette #Wolfman's Request #A Thousand Towns #Cars #Hello #Butter's On The Bread #TV Song #Dennis & Brian #Wait Until You're Older #America #Clothes Shop Other Shows Played (The list below was compiled only from the database of this site and may be incomplete. Please add further information if known.) * 17 October 1984: TV Song (EP – Butter’s On The Bread) Vindaloo *Peel 001 (BFBS): 'Wait Until You're Older (7"-Butter's On The Bread)' (Vindaloo) *16 December 1984 (BFBS): 'Wait Until You're Older (7"-Butter's On The Bread)' (Vindaloo) *12 February 1985: Clothes Shop (7") In Tape IT 014 *15 February 1985 (Round Table): Clothes Shop (7") In Tape IT 014 *11 March 1985: Clothes Shop (7") In Tape IT 014 *03 April 1985 (Muriel Gray): 'Butter's On the Bread (7"-Butter's On the Bread E.P.)' (Vindaloo) *06 August 1985: The Good, The Bad, The Usherette (12" - Banking On Simon) In Tape *13 August 1985: Banking On Simon (AA 7" - Joey / Banking On Simon) In Tape *14 August 1985: Wolfman's Request (12" EP - Joey) In Tape *JG Tape 13 Mainly Peel October November 1985: The Armchair Terrorists Song (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *09 November 1985 (BFBS): A Thousand Towns (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *26 November 1985: A Thousand Towns (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *30 November 1985 (BFBS): A Thousand Towns (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *17 February 1986: Clothes Shop (7") In Tape *02 April 1986: Reservation (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *23 April 1986: Reservation (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape (album - From Lubbock To Clintwood East) In Tape IT 22 *13 August 1986: The Last Bullet In The Gun (7") In Tape *23 August 1986 (BFBS): The Last Bullet In The Gun (7") In Tape *01 September 1986: The Last Bullet In The Gun (7") In Tape External Links *http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Terry_and_Gerry Wikipedia *http://www.discogs.com/artist/Terry+And+Gerry Discogs site listing Category:Artists